


The Six Swans [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: A Fairy Tale for You [13]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Only, Family, Gen, Holiday Gift!Fic Extravaganza, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sibling Love, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: A recording of the fairy tale "The Six Swans"





	The Six Swans [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/gifts).



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/PodfiDIC/2017/The%20Six%20Swans.mp3) | 12:38 | 8.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[A Fairy Tale for You Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/PodfiDIC/A%20Fairy%20Tale%20For%20You.m4b) | 1:11:24 | 33.0 MB  
  
### Music

 _The Skaters Waltz Op. 183_ by Émile Waldteufel

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
